<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La magia del muérdago. by KellenHakuen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427583">La magia del muérdago.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen'>KellenHakuen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boruto es mayo de edad, Boruto es un idiota lindo, El autor no se arrepiente de esto, M/M, Mi primer trabajo de esta pareja y no se si lo hice bien, Navidad, No edite esto, Solo un regalo que escribi, beso, como quiera es un regalo, creo, funenme de uno, me quiero morir, muérdago, nada - Freeform, sasuke merece amor, ¿Ya dije que Boruto es mayor de edad?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez no ha pagado lo suficiente todos sus crímenes porque no encuentra otra razón por la cual, Boruto cree que es una excelente idea intentar besarlo en plena fiesta pública con su familia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La magia del muérdago.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es un regalo para una amiga &lt;3 Nada que agregar. </p><p>Boruto es mayor de edad y en pleno uso de sus facultades para tomar descisiones &lt;3 </p><p>Si te gusta esta pareja, tu entrale &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke piensa que está siendo castigado, alguna fuerza superior piensa que todo lo que ha hecho no ha recibido suficiente, tal vez no ha pagado lo suficiente todos sus crímenes porque no encuentra otra razón por la cual, Boruto cree que es una excelente idea intentar besarlo en plena fiesta pública con su familia. </p><p>El Uchiha queda en silencio, resonando con más fuerza las risas de fondo de la gente reunida. Escucha la risa estridente de Naruto, se sorprende que a pesar de los años, no ha perdido su fuerza y es cuando se pregunta qué pensaría Naruto de todo esto. </p><p>Pero eso a Sasuke no le importa, se vuelve a preocupar por el objeto principal, Sigue mirando a Boruto que lo mira de forma seria, digno de un hijo de Naruto, ese brillo necio en sus ojos azules, distintivo del clan Uzumaki que le indica que no lo va a soltar hasta que le cumpla sus caprichos. </p><p>El Uchiha ya ve el desastre que se aproxima, enumerando la lista de posibles consecuencias inminentes si cede ante las demandas infantiles de Boruto, entre ellas se encuentran la huida ante el taijutsu de la heredera del clan Hyuuga y un rasengan en el culo cortesía de su mejor amigo. </p><p>Y definitivamente Sasuke no quiere pasar la navidad en el hospital de Konoha con Sakura cuidandolo.. </p><p>—Sasuke-san, es navidad —insiste el primogénito de la familia Uzumaki, hay un brillo malicioso en esos ojos, y Sasuke se pregunta si realmente es hijo de Naruto. Porque no recuerda a Naruto brillar así, excepto esa vez que intentaron verle el rostro a Kakashi. Otra vez se pierde en sus pensamientos porque la arrugada ceja de Boruto le indica que no le gusta que no le preste atención. </p><p> —¿Me está escuchando?  —habla con la indignación de alguien de su edad. </p><p>Sasuke suspira. </p><p> —No, ¿qué decías? </p><p> —Sería buena idea continuar con la “tradición”. </p><p>Sasuke gruñe en respuesta, y quiere meterle un chidori por su burla expresa en esa última palabra. Porque Naruto es un idiota, pero este mocoso es mas inteligente a lo que aparenta.<br/>
La cicatriz en el ojo de Boruto se arruga, hay una sonrisa,  a Sasuke por segundos le recuerda al idiota de Naruto, pero esta claramente le expresa un “Yo gane”, no es rivalidad como la de Naruto, y sus tiempos de perdedor, es mas fresca, mas deprededaro, la sonrisa de un niño que ha vencido en su propio juego a un adulto, y eso a Sasue no le gusta, sin embargo, Boruto procede, y con descaro apunta hacia arriba, Sasuke mantiene una linea recta en sus labios al ver el motivo de la victoria en esos ojos azules. </p><p>El muérdago brilla ajeno a lo que está pasando, sus hojas verdes se sacuden lentamente y a Sasuke le recuerda a las campanas de navidad adornando las calles de Konoha. </p><p>Sasuke se pregunta a qué horas un mocoso fue más listo que él, en qué momento bajo su guardia y Boruto aprovecho para acorralarlo en la esquina de la fiesta, con un muérdago que se sacude lento encima  de ellos.</p><p>El Uchiha nota que ha perdido en el momento en que Boruto se vuelve a acercar de nuevo, se pregunta en qué momento el rubio dejó de verlo como un maestro y creció viéndolo de esa manera. Porque esa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos es algo que Sasuke conoce muy bien. </p><p>Pero era algo que Sasuke se había negado a aceptar. </p><p>Sasuke no se pregunta tanto por eso, porque ya no quiere profundizar en este tema, llega a la conclusión de que quizá se trata de  alguna maldición uzumaki en la que todos estén obsesionados con él o quizá el destino de la familia Uchiha siempre cae en la desgracia. </p><p>De todos modos, acepta su derrota, y por esta noche Boruto ha sido más inteligente, por lo que decide conceder por esta, solo por esta vez. </p><p>Boruto suspira al no ver reacción, se rinde y sacude los hombros con desgano y Sasuke siente que puede respirar otra vez. </p><p> —Lo intentaré más tarde.  —hay una promesa que se revuelve entre sus palabras. Y Boruto piensa que tal vez puede intentarlo mas tarde cuando todos han dormido, y cuando estos estén alejados de lo que sucede. Se intenta animar a pensar positivo.</p><p>Sasuke piensa que lo mejor es aceptar que por esta noche perdió. </p><p>—Boruto...—La voz de Sasuke suena, por lo que él vuelve a prestarle atención necesaria. </p><p> Sin embargo, ante la aturdida mirada de Boruto, la silueta de Sasuke se acerca, y Boruto no puede evitar reír con emoción, siente campanas de navidad chocando y revolviéndose en su estómago, antes de ponerse puntillas para también alcanzarlo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>